


春风十里 不如睡你5

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	春风十里 不如睡你5

郑云龙去过医院回到了别墅里，自己草草地做了点吃的，洗了澡便准备上床睡觉了。这时高杨的电话打来，说老板喝多了，怕是到了门口需要扶一下，让郑云龙到门口等着。  
郑云龙心里有点担心，忙不迭地冒着冷风就出门去了。  
幸好车开得快，没几分钟就到了门口，阿总跌跌撞撞下了车，闷头扑进了郑云龙怀里，他比郑云龙矮一点儿，低头鼻尖就蹭着了对方的脖子根，小狗似的来回磨，郑云龙被他抱了个满怀躲都躲不开，红着脸不好意思地看了看高杨，高杨面色不改，很有礼貌地伸手请他先进门，然后坐进了车里。  
郑云龙扛着杨晓宇，一步步挪进了自己的房间。  
胖子从床上跳了下去给他腾地儿放醉汉，郑云龙把人妥妥地放在床中央转身去厕所绞一条冷毛巾出来，没想到杨晓宇扒着床沿一股一股地往外吐，冒着酸水泡的呕吐物顺着床单一直挂到地毯上。吐完了嗓子眼被辣到了又咳个不停，郑云龙急急忙忙端了水来给他漱口，屋子里味儿太重了，只能把人扶到他房间里。  
吐过之后，阿总清醒了不少，眼皮子半抬着，躺床上看着忙进忙出的郑云龙，等他捏着毛巾过来给他擦脸，阿总顺势伸手过去按住他的后脑勺，把人抱进怀里吻。  
他的脸白嫩细腻，拿嘴唇来回摩挲像在吃糯米团子，忍不住多咬几口。  
郑云龙觉得自己一定是被他口中的酒气熏醉了，竟无知无觉地倒在他怀里，不挣扎也不推脱，闭上眼享受起了这个绵长而霸道的吻。  
再睁开眼时，杨晓宇居然已经由下而上压在他双腿上坐了起来，骑马一般的架势，脱了他身上的衣服又来解郑云龙的衣服扣子……  
郑云龙紧张地压住他手腕想制止，没料到这喝了酒的人力气大得吓人，三两下就把他的起居服扒了个干净，白软的胸脯肉暴露在总裁视野中，当即被他一口咬上来，郑云龙紧闭眼睛以为要吃痛，怎料他只是用牙齿轻磨着乳头，一只手顺势往下摸进去，直接捏住他的阴囊，比起胸口，裆里的刺激更大，郑云龙一下子就硬了个彻底，滚烫的东西被他那手一把抓住，差点就射了。  
郑云龙抖了抖，他对情事还陌生得很，羞涩得很。  
阿总见时机成熟，把他像煎饼似的翻了个面，脱了两方裤子便要插进去。  
毫无做爱经验的阿总，脑袋里只有一些零星的电影画面，艺术嘛总是剔除糟粕取其精华，主要都是拍抽插之间主人公享受的样子。于是阿总凭着一腔孤勇，那火箭炮似的性器真真是直“插”进去，他的性器又粗又硬，阿总低头看着，也是很稀奇看到它这个模样，总以为大家的都差不多尺寸，郑云龙应该能承受。  
哪知那根勃勃跳动的东西刚探进那干涩紧缩的口子，身下人就跟只抓狂的猫似的紧绷着爪子到处爬，以求躲过他的进攻，还拉开嗓子喊：“疼！疼！！我不要！”  
什么不要！  
叫声上头，阿总插红了眼。  
“郑先生情史很简单，大学时候交过一个男朋友，有开房记录。”  
高杨的这句话在他脑子里盘旋了好几个小时，阿总心里的憋闷此刻全要从下半身奔腾而出了，他一把掐住郑云龙的腰，腰腿一起用力，强行突破重重阻拦向里头顶进去——“啊——”郑云龙被利刃劈开，痛得两行眼泪溢出来，又很快没入被褥间——“杨晓宇你大爷的！！”还不忘带大名辱骂。  
哼，反正他又不是杨晓宇。阿总还颇有些得意，虽然龟头被生涩的肠肉纠得发痛，但他终于把这匹野马骑在了身下，这在草原上是极有成就感的事。  
阿总快马加鞭，凭借超凡的腰腹力量在艰难险阻的小道里骑行，很快迎来性事的快感——整根腰椎都像通了电似的作麻，浑身上下哪一处都敏感得像激点，稍一蹭到立刻发红发烫，他就像坐在浪潮的顶端，随之起伏动荡，晕眩而舒坦，一下又一下，一阵又一阵……而郑云龙就是那片海。  
郑云龙的后穴被强行进入的时候撕裂得严重，出了点血，可他俩谁也看不见，他早已是眼冒金星，几乎要昏厥，没想到第一次做爱的杨晓宇还挺持久，把人翻过来又重新肏进去，有滋有味地顶到最深处，又缓缓退出去，看一眼自己绷得发紫的龟头，再加速往更深处顶进去——“我操！！！”郑云龙觉得胃都要被捅出洞来了！  
这时虚掩着的门敞开了一些，胖子慢慢悠悠迈着猫步走进来，缓缓坐下，好像有意来观摩做爱现场。郑云龙羞得拿手臂挡住脸，手动马赛克似的，被儿子看到爹被强暴，太丢脸了！  
哪知这羞耻激出身下一股热流，龟头得了滋润，进出更加自如，郑云龙突然感受到下体爆发出的快感淹没了疼痛，前列腺想尿又憋得饱胀，经他的大头一碾爽到头皮发麻，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他绷紧了脖子向后仰，像扑打上岸的鱼一样拼命张着嘴却几乎窒息，滚烫的乳头裸露在空气里颤栗起来，“啊……晓宇！”情欲冲破喉咙，郑云龙听不清自己喊了什么。  
“晓宇！”阿总差点就告诉他，跟他做爱的不是杨晓宇，是阿云嘎。  
这冲动化作狠戾的顶撞，喷薄而出，阿云嘎滚烫的掌心抓着他的手腕摁在脑袋旁，露出那对水光潋滟的眼睛，睫毛沾着泪珠子，眼尾像染上了霓虹的色彩——“操！”他眼看着郑云龙的性器在越来越快的颠簸中喷出浓稠的汁液来，溅在他的胸肌上，那东西还仰着天一颠一颠抖个不停，这太刺激了，于是阿云嘎也跟着射了出来，性器在对方身体里抖了好久才抽离。  
郑云龙觉得自己太难了，他甚至说不出来刚刚到底发生了什么，只是感慨人生一般哭了起来。  
顾不上洗澡，阿云嘎把支离破碎的人抱进怀里，舔了舔他的耳垂，意外地尝到了咸苦的泪水，便在他背上轻抚着，与哄羊宝宝别无二致。  
怀里的人抽噎了一阵，很快昏睡了过去，可是阿云嘎却看着他的眉眼毫无睡意。  
郑云龙，如果你知道我是阿云嘎，你会怎么样？


End file.
